


Hitting you up through Pokemon Go!

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: A lovely Anon on Tumblr left this prompt: 'Hittin' you up through Pokémon Go' - Onkey, PG-13.- Enjoy -





	Hitting you up through Pokemon Go!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jinki always wandered to the park behind his house, taking an evening walk or maybe even a brisk jog just for some exercise and peace. Lately though, something about his park had changed. He found that there were more people around than usual and a lot of them seemed to be youngsters. They crowded the bench particularly, their eyes glued to their phones. Some of them mindlessly walking around the grass and paths, bumping into Jinki and shrieking in delight before stopping dead.

Then he saw it one morning over breakfast ‘Pokémon Go’ was plastered in the headline. The tag line ‘people are flocking to businesses and parks in the hopes of catching a rare Pokémon or battling each other in the Pokégyms.’ Jinki frowned as he began to read before he realised that this was the reason people were always in his way at the park these days.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was just a week later when he found himself running by the small lake in his local park once again. He had tried a different trail over by the farm and the woods earlier in the week, but he found it was too difficult to run whilst dodging trees; not to mention the endless amounts of tree roots he had fallen over. So, resolutely he had decided that this option was the lesser of two evils. CRASH. Or, he thought it was until he had somehow crashed into another person who was now glaring angrily at him from the floor.

“I’m so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and I wasn’t paying attention!” Jinki spluttered whilst holding out a hand to pull the other back up. The person had soft brown hair and sharp hazel eyes and he felt his hand being slapped away as the other pushed himself up from the ground without the aid of Jinki.

“This is a disaster.” The young man huffed out, his gaze now fixed on his phone.

“Oh my goodness, did I break your phone? I’m so sorry, I can pay for the damages.” Jinki apologises frantically.

“I was SO close to catching that Squirtle, now what am I going to do? I needed it to power up! You can’t ‘pay’ for a Squirtle you moron, you have to catch it… and now it’s gone!” The man seethed with dramatic hand gestures.

“I…uhmm…what? What is a Squirrel and is your phone okay?” Jinki asked in confusion.

“Seriously old man? It’s a SquirTLE, like a turtle that squirts water…and my phone is okay but my XP points are not!” The boy curtly responds as he spins around on the spot as if he is looking for something, and yet he stares only at his phone screen.

“I am NOT and old man! I’m twenty-five thank you very much!” Jinki finally responds with his arms folded and a glare directed at the brunet.

“What?” The man’s head snaps up “oh right. I just assumed you were old, you know, since you don’t seem to even know what Pokémon is.” The other mumbled, slowly losing interest in the male before him as he was pre-occupied again with scrolling through his pokédex to see how many more he needed.

“Listen _kid_. Just because I am more mature than chasing around stupid cartoons and walking around whilst blindly looking at my phone, doesn’t mean I am old. Also, you clearly were too busy catching the turtle Squirter to watch where you were going, so don’t pin all of this on me. You aren’t hurt and your phone is intact so get rid of that snappy attitude or get out of my way so I can finish my morning run.” Jinki spoke, firmly and to the point. This seemed to finally get the other’s attention and the piercing look he received was intimidating to say the least.

“Okay, old man. Firstly, I’m not a _kid_ , I’m twenty-three years old. Secondly, it’s a Squirtle S-q-u-i-r-t-l-e dumbass and thirdly, have you ever even played this game? Or watched the cartoon?” The man challenged with a raised brow and hands on his hips.

“Uhmm…no. I’ve never actually played it but – ” Jinki began but was cut off by the younger.

“Then you have no opinion on it. Don’t disregard the game until you have actually played it. Don’t write off something that you don’t even understand.” The brunet admonished as he shook his head as if Jinki was all that was wrong with the world.

“Fine, then care to enlighten me in the ways of Pokémon Go?” Jinki challenged and the pleasant surprise on the other’s face could clearly be seen.

“I guess…aren’t you busy with your run though?” The male asked warily.

“I’ve got time.” Jinki shrugged. “Oh, and my name is Jinki. Nice to meet you… kind of.” Jinki spoke cautiously but still gave a cheerful smile.

“Kibum…same to you. Kind of.” Kibum gave a cheeky smile then and the mutual laugh that resonated around them instantly changed the atmosphere.

It turned out that Kibum was pretty cool, his earlier hostility aside. The young man was friendly and he explained everything to Jinki, even allowing him to catch a few Zubats along the way. Jinki had to admit, he was really starting to take an interest in this Pokémon Go thing… but not quite for the usual reasons.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jinki found out that his local park was actually a Pokégym and there were three Pokéstops there too, hence why it had become such a hotspot. He frequently bumped into Kibum and they spent a lot of time trying to power up Jinki’s Pokémon and level up his character. He watched Kibum battle the others in the gym and was amazed at how the younger male managed to defeat everyone in sight and take continuous control of the Pokégym.

It wasn’t until another three months that Jinki was finally strong enough to engage in his first battle. He sat beside Kibum on the grass, their legs out in front of them and the sun blazing high in the sky but the warmth was welcomed and stifling.

“Damnit…I’m going to die… oh my god, Kibum help!!” Jinki flailed as he passed his phone over to the younger.

“Seriously hyung, you need to play it yourself and practise.” Kibum spoke softly but obliged in defeating the Pinsir none the less.

“Thanks Kibum-ah.” Jinki said sweetly as the other passed his phone back with a shake of his head.

“You’re welcome old man.” Kibum smiled and Jinki once again took in his features. From hazel eyes that always shined whether they met in sun or rain, to his sharp and sloping nose that peaked at the end in the most adorable way, contrasting beautifully to the feline slant of his eyes and strong jawline. His ears were adorned with various small piercings and as the sun glinted on them, they mesmerised Jinki every time. He loved the younger’s soft and perfect skin that was natural and unblemished and the best thing about Kibum, the one thing that held him transfixed too many times for comfort were those plump lips. Sometimes they looked a deep cherry red and were inviting. Other times, they looked soft and nude which were, to be honest, just as equally inviting.

He felt his palm vibrate, breaking his trace as he realised he had just lost the third and final battle. He couldn’t bring himself to care all that much though when he chanced another quick glance at the younger male’s form.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was sometime in the middle of summer, when Kibum and Jinki had long since exchanged numbers and were now walking over the farmer’s fields near Kibum’s house, that a part of Jinki’s resolve finally broke.

“Guess what I just hatched!!” Jinki shouted excitedly, Kibum grumbling because the other was right next to his ear and there was really no need to shout.

“What? It had better be good now that my ear drums have burst.” The younger rubbed his right ear as Jinki softly apologised.

“A Pikachu!!! And, and … guess what I called it??!!!” Jinki said enthusiastically, trying not to shout too loudly in the other’s ear.

“I don’t know, what did you call it?” Kibum enquired with piqued interest.

“I called it…Pikachu!” Jinki almost sang in his happy tone.

“Elaborate please. All I just heard was the exact same name repeated back to me.” The brunet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he stopped walking, turning his full attention to Jinki.

“This…see, look. Pika~Chu <3.” Jinki said as he showed him the phone screen. “You know, like the f(x) song… like as in kiss.” The older male explained.

“I don’t know that song. How does ‘chu’ translate to kiss… like, that’s not right.” Kibum asked with a perplexed expression.

“L-like this… Pika …” Jinki boldly kissed the other’s cheek in a swift peck, his face reddening at his own actions. “L-like…the sound of a kiss… ‘chu’. I-I thought it was cute. Sorry.” Jinki mumbled and his fingers were busy fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Jinki…” Kibum asked, his face still kind of frozen and their eyes finally met. “…did you just name your Pokémon a stupid name just so you could kiss me?” Kibum asked, looking for honesty but already knowing the answer.

“Uh…maybe. Is that really lame?” Jinki stuttered out.

“Yes. Really lame.” Kibum spoke firmly. “But also kind of cute.” He added with a small smile and a light blush on his cheeks.

There was silence for a while as they resumed their walking, gazing at the beautiful landscape and relishing in the cool breeze every now and again.

“You know…I’m not all that into this Pokémon Go stuff. I kind of had an ulterior motive to playing this game.” Jinki spoke, trying to sound playful but the tremor in his voice gave him away.

“Is that so? Well, I guess you have a lot of training hours to pay me back for. My time is expensive.” Kibum smirked.

“Expensive?” Jinki was confused.

“Yep! I think… hmmm … maybe … about … five dates should do it.” Kibum spoke up.

“What? Date, really? You want to date me?” Jinki asked, gobsmacked at the turn of events.

“Correction, I want YOU to take ME out on a date. Five, to be exact. All expenses paid by Lee Jinki as compensation. How does that sound?” Kibum chuckled.

It took Jinki a few minutes to collect himself before he realised how expensive that sounded.

“Five dates! I’m not made of money. How about two average priced dates and one expensive dinner date?” Jinki offered.

“Nope. That doesn’t work for me.” Kibum spoke back seriously.

“I really can’t afford five dates Kibum-ah.” Jinki deflated.

“How about eight ridiculously cheap dates then?” Kibum asked with a teasing grin.

“Eight, really?” Jinki cocked a brow in surprise as they continued walking, now entering a wooded area.

“Yep. This time, just for you, I’ll take quantity over expense.” Kibum chuckled back.

“Deal!” Jinki replied eagerly as he made one final move, reaching out for Kibum’s right hand and causing the younger to switch his phone into the other hand as their fingers laced together tightly. Jinki couldn’t keep the blinding smile off of his face.

“This isn’t working.” Kibum announced after a few minutes and Jinki’s stomach dropped. “You need to stand on my left, then I can still catch my Pokémon.” Kibum finished and Jinki let out a relived sigh as he gladly switched sides.

“Wait a minute, does this mean I am less important than a game?” Jinki pouted.

“Technically, you are less important than a Pokémon. There is a Charmander around here somewhere and I’ll be damned if I can’t find it.” Kibum explained.

“Are you serious right now?” Jinki whined.

“Deadly. There are two things I never joke about, Jinki. Those are Pokémon and fashion.” Kibum states frankly and the pout on the other’s lips doesn’t go unnoticed. “Once I catch this Charmander though…” Kibum leaned into Jinki’s ear to whisper “… I’m ALL yours.” He finished with a flirting tone.

“Why are we standing here? Let’s go find that Charmander, come on!” Jinki shouted – again, far too loudly – as he dragged Kibum by the hand. The younger could only let out a laugh at Jinki’s sudden enthusiasm and he thinks that eight dates still might not be enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know if this is what the lovely Anon was looking for but I took the prompt the best I could. Also, the name pika~chu <3 is what I named my Pikachu when I hatched it haha! I then later changed it to PiKai~chu <3 because … Kai..Exo-L here aswell as a shawol haha. Finally, the irony in here is fantastic given that in real life we know that Key doesn’t care for Pokémon Go but Jinki does haha! In this fic, it worked better to switch them.  
> As always, let me know if you liked this. Comments, upvotes, subscribers, kudos etc..  
> Love,  
> Xx L xX


End file.
